The last mission in the Tower of Time/Stopping Cluck/Saving Skylands again
Here is how the last mission begins in Return of the SWAP Force. As soon as they got back, Flynn realized the message he'd still have. Flynn: I've just remembered, Guys, we got time to save the Clock Tower thingy. Twilight Sparkle: The what, Flynn? Flynn: (pointing at the clock tower) That's the clock, I'll explain on the way. Spyro: Come on, let's just play along. Spike: I'm right behind you, Spyro. With that, they all join up with Flynn for one last mission in Clock Town. Just as they all entered, they all arrived at the Tower of Time. Rarity: Where are we? James: I have no idea. Spyro: I think we're about to find out. The Timekeeper: Oh, finally. We thought you and your friends were never going to come, Mr. Flynn. And you brought the Skylanders, excellent! Excellent! Flynn: How did you...? The Timekeeper: Soming is very wrong with the Tower of Time, it keeps turning backwards and sending us back to the past. I'm afraid if it's not corrected, we will be stuck in an infinite time loop. Flynn: Uh, that's sounds confusing and uh... kinda weird. Also confusing. The Timekeeper: (hearing the tower's bell) Oh dear. Flynn: (realizing what the Tower of Time did) Oh, that's what you mean! Yeah, this seams like a prom. And what's worse, another Flynn came out of nowhere which puts the heroes in shock. Flynn: Hey! Who's that dashing pilot over there? The Timekeeper: This can't be good. Both Flynns: Wowzers! You're me! I mean... You're you! I mean I'm me, but you're me too. This is awesome! The Timekeeper: (noticing the tower's bell) Oh no, not again. Then, the Tower of Time was finished with the time flashback. Flynn: I guess that's all over with. Now, who wants enchiladas? The Timekeeper: You don't understand, this has been going on for days, and it's getting worse. We're being sent to the past more and more often. (hearing that evil laugh) Wait a minute, it's that villainous pest, Cluck. What's he doing in the tower of time? He must be beind this. Cluck: Citizens of Clock Town! For years, I put up with the constant bell ringing of your annoying clock tower! But no longer, I'm taking over. And I've got this fabulous new suit, courtesy of my friends. Would you like to meet them? With that quetionsed, Cluck sends the trolls to the attack. Spike: This can't be good! The Timekeeper: Oh no! Those Trolls are ruining the town square! Stealth Elf: We gotta put a stop to Cluck and his trolls! Eruptor: I'm pumped up and ready! Pop Fizz: Time to use my potions! Pop Fizz gathered his potions, he set out to begin his beastly transformation. Pop Fizz: Oh, yeah! As they all fought off the trolls, the area was all clear from danger for the time being. The Timekeeper: You did it! We have a problem though. The gears to the tower door are missing, so we can't get in. You'll all need them if we are going to stop Cluck before time itself completely unwinds! We have opened the gate to the Steam Works. One of Cluck's nests is that way, so you all can start looking there. Good luck! Sandbar: Come on, we gotta get the first gear and save time along with Skylands. Yona: Yona not let Cluck mess with time! Ocellus: Let's hope we'll save Skylands in time. Just as they all avoid dangeorus obstacles, they all reached one of Cluck's nest and found the first gear as Flynn came by. Flynn: Hey, Fellas! Check it out! I've found this baby sitting here all by it's lonesome clearly in need of a master Sky Pilot! We can get you guys back to the town square in no time, hop in. Gallus: Not bad, Flynn. Silverstream: Now, we can get the rest of the gears. Smolder: At least some of us had wings, we can fly. Yona: Yona prefer airballon. Ocellus: I don't mind flying either. Sandbar: Now, let's get this gear into the gate. Cozy Glow: Here we go. As the group got on board, Flynn explained the whole details. Flynn: So, you guys think I'm more dashing than the other me, right? Oh, you know, Fellas, sometimes, I think about getting in there and taking on some trolls myself, but I wouldn't want to steal your thunder, you understand. Right? Patrick Star: I don't get it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Me either, we're only about to gather some gears to save time. Peter Sam: We've got to make it. Sir Handel: We will make it, Peter Sam. Duncan: He's right, we always succeed every mission with our friends in Skylands. Scootaloo: Yeah, that's what we do best. Finally, the reached town sqare and met with the timekeeper. The Timekeeper: You got a gear! Now, you all just need to place it in the door. Twilight Sparkle: Right. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's done. The Timekeeper: Great work! Now we just need two more gears to get the door open! Patrick Star: Well, let's go get them. Princess Skystar: Yeah! So, they set out to get the next two gears as Cluck reappeared on top of the tower. Cluck: The Skylanders did what!? (popped from the doors) So, you fools like to go around stealing gears from respectable birds, eh? Well, I've got a little present for you and all your friends, Skylanders! Spyro: Heads up, looks like we've got another attack of trolls. Just as the trolls froze by time, the Time Spellpunks reversed the effect of time. Stealth Elf: Look, a time spellpunk was reversing the effect on time itself. Spyro: Looks like we got us both some trolls and spellpunks to take down. Mumfie: We have to hurry, time itself has to be safe right here and now. Skarloey: He's right, there's no time to lose! Without any hesitation, they took down the time spellpunk and froze time to take down the trolls. Rheneas: That will teach them. Sandbar: Well said, Rheneas. Rusty: Let's go, Skylands rests in our hands, hooves, claws, wings, paws, tentacles, and buffers. Pop Fizz: He's right. What're we waiting for? Spyro: Let's go! With that, they begin their search for the next two gears. Twilight Sparkle: See anything yet? Starlight Glimmer: Find anything, Spike? Spike: It's up on the next nest, we can still get it without any trolls getting in our way. Smolder: Come on, Skylands is counting on us. Yona: Yona ready for action! With that, they ran into many obstacles, fighting off many evil trolls and spellpunks, until they found the second gear just as Flynn arrived with the air machine. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Well, this is it. Grubber: And here comes Flynn. Flynn: Alright, another gear thingy. Let's go plug her in. At last, they all got onboard the flying machine. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We're ready, Flynn. Flynn: Have you notice that time kinda feels funny lately? Like it just... stops sometimes. Maybe it's just me. Grubber: I don't think it's just you, Flynn. Just then, they've encountered Cluck who was passing by. Cluck: Nice balloon, Skylanders! Did you make it yourselves? (chuckles amusingly) Flynn: Hey, Buddy! This is a persission flying machine I'll have you know! I know a berral of rolls if I didn't have passengers! Cluck: (chuckles) Oh, I'm sure. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We don't have time for this, let's hurry up and add the next gear. Grubber: Way ahead of ya. Fizz. With that, they met up with the timekeeper again. The Timekeeper: Excellent! You've all got another gear! Place it in the door! (as Sunburst added the next gear in) Excellent work! We only need one more gear to get the door open! The next one is in the... (heard the time bell) Oh no! Here we go again! Flynn: You guys thinking what I'm thinking? Spyro: Yeah. Soon, they witnessed as they were all send back into the past. The Timekeeper: Oh no, Cluck has send us back to the past! Cluck: This is my gear, and I wanted back! Prepare to defend yourselves from my very fancy suit, Skylanders and heroes! Attack! Twilight Sparkle: CHAAAARRRRGE!!! ???, ???. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225